I wish
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: What if wishes didn't come true? What if dreams didn't exist?What if love was never returned?What if...Read, and review please. I hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I own my characters but claim no ownership of the other characters in this plot.

The Story

You were confused. He could tell. He saw how your body shook with trepidition. You were scared. Your thoughts turned bitter as you realized that his mind was preoccupied. Morbidly you wonder if death would be less embarrassing, less painful. As if sensing your thoughts he tells you that you are a coward. That you deserved death if you were so weak. You yell that you hate him, though it is quite the opposite. He snorts and in an act of arogance he turns his nose up at you . You are saddened, though you put up a cool front. "Yo teme, don't you love her? Can't you see you're causing her pain?" You decidedly ignore the fact that he's hurting you as well. You don't matter. This is what you realize as you prepare to fight him. You don't matter. This is what you realise as you prepare to fight him. You know that you don't want to fight, and he knows as well. He always knows. You grunt slightly with the annoyance that knowledge gives you. "Sou ka?" You bristle slightly when that sadistic look enters his eyes. Watching in morbid fascination as his face split into a decidedly disturbing grin, and his eyes turned red. You wonder briefly if you are going to die. Then you hear an enraged cry. "SOU KA, sou ka? Ano-sa is that all you have to say, ahou !" You look and note with slight apprehension that his smile faded. Normally this would be seen as good, but he still had that look in his eyes. You pale as you see the other girl run at him with a kunai. "NO!" you shout, but the girl didn't listen. She had all of her attention on the boy in front of her. Both of you are shocked that he just stood there and allowed the her to ram it into his heart. His eyes never left the girl as he fell to the ground... dead. But his whisper was low yet heard by those that mattered... you. You run to him ignoring that he's in anothers' arms. Hysterically you call out to him. "Suki da yo, Anata no baka desu, suki da yo! Wake up! Wake UP!" You sob seeing no change in his comatose state. The girl in front of you smacks you upside the head while yelling that you are pathetic, that you deserved nothing. Something in you snaps, standing slowly your bangs cover your eyes. Your head snaps up and you hear a gasp. Obviously, what she sees disturbs her greatly. You feel a smile come upon your face. It seems that your smile is distorted into a sneer. Maybe your eyes look as hollow as you feel. It's said that the eyes mirror the soul. Surely, _your_ eyes were the same. You hear her whisper, "It's vortex eyes.." As soon as the words were spoken, you disappear and reappear beside her. You smile and you see that she has stabbed you. Gasping you fall. Mere seconds pass and you see her retreating form. You stand. She doesn't notice. Smirking you follow her. When you reach her, she turns. You see the scared look cross her face. "You're dead," she said in a disbelieving voice. You merely smirk. "This is impossible, I killed you!" she cried. Your smirk expands before a deadly look enters your eyes."Sou ka?" you ask before your hand incircles her neck. "I killed you!" she yells in morbid fright. "Honto?" you ask tilting your head to the side innocently as you break her neck. Her body slumps. You smile. With a very put upon sigh you walk away. "I'm coming," you whisper into the sunset as you remember _his_ words. The words before _he_ died. "I love you, follow me, Koishii." You give a soft chuckle before disipating into thin air. "I'm coming."

The En-

"Why are your stories always so morbid?" asked a male with kind sky blue eyes, and blue hair. The sound of pencil on paper ends as the figure in the chair turned around. The eyes of this mysterious figure were closed. The hair was snow white. There was an odd almost disturbing smile on this persons face. "Why are you reading over my shoulder? You are lucky enough that I let you stay in the same room as me when I write... besides this one was not that bad... It at least ended somewhat happily, ne?" The person said. "Yes, but honestly, you always write something about death, and pain and anguish and...unrequited love... and such things...it's so depressing... why can't you write about a wish come true, or something?" asked the blond haired male. "Because..." started the figure after taking time to cross his legs into a comfortable position. "Life isn't all sunshine and green grass, sweety, and sometimes the light doesn't last long enough, and people don't want to read something to laugh about... besides... I've written a few other stories as well..." Suddenly, eyes of blue ice, and just as cold, opened. "But if you don't want to read my writing... if you don't like my work...my world, then..." but the white haired man was interrupted. "Of course I love you writings! I enjoy them immensely..." The blond said. "I just hoped that you would write something about love lasting a long time, or at least about love being gained..."

"Life hasn't granted me that..." but once again the white haired male was interrupted. "Oh, Misuki-san, don't be like that!" cried the blond in exasperation. "Oh, were back to 'Misuki-san' again are we..." The white haired male gave an exaggerated pout before continuing... "So I suppose I should call you Uzimaki... hmm?" The look on the blonds face was priceless. But, no, the white haired male was not quite done. "... This proves it... You like that perverted hermits Icha Icha Paradise better than my stories..." The white haired man sniffed. The blond haired male rolled his eyes before saying, "I said, 'I love your stories' besides, I like both of the writings of you and Jaraiya-sensei, one for each of my moods. Though I know very well that you write worse things than Jaraiya-sensei has ever written. I actually think he's a fan of your writing, Katan. Ka-chan, are you listening to me?"

Katan sighed, thinking absently that he should _not _be blushing, He paused as he realised that Naruto was asking him a question. Staring seriously at his simmarly, yet not so simmarly blue eyed friend, he said, "Yes, I am..or was listening to you. But what about me? My stories you love... What about me?".

Naruto stared incredulously at the person in front of him. "Ka-chan, we are... I don't..." He heard a chuckle. "Naru-kun, darling, I know that we are just friends. I think of you as my big brother..." Katan's right eye twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable, but no one noticed and he hadn't missed a note in his speech. "... Anyway, a little love that goes a long way never hurt no body..."

Naruto stared into the blue eyes that were so unlike his own before he chuckled himself. "You scared me for a moment..." After a brief hug from his friend the older of the two left. Leaving the white haired teen alone to his work. Said teen turned toward the computer and started to type. He had about a paragraph done before he stopped and let out a depressed and weary sigh. "If only he knew..." muttered the teen... "If only he knew that he was the only thing keeping me alive... he and my writing... but I can see that he can't tell that he is my inspiration. If only he thought of me as... If only... If only my writing were true..." The teen stood. "I wish... that... I..." his hands shook... "... I wish that I was truly needed... I wish that I was older...That I was an important figure in his life... I wish that I was more..." His ramblings were cut short as he sensed a presence coming. He sighed. Then he simply opened the door. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you..." said a raven haired man. Katan fought down a sneer. _Sasuke... _thought Katan angrily. Never mind that he was like sibling to Naruto... Sasuke was closer to Naruto... Sasuke was... _MORE! _Forcing a polite expression onto his face, he gave a short nod, and followed the other shinobi.

As they got to the hokage monument, Katan stiffened slightly but continued to walk. As they entered into the office of the hokage, whom motioned for Katan to sit and Sasuke to stand to the left, Katan knew something was wrong... "Katan... I have seen your stories... and I know that only Naruto can actually decipher your coded messages... This is why I wish for you... and Sasuke, to go to the village Snow... It's not a very large village, but we've heard that they have an uprising weapon and we wish for you two to go under cover as an eloping couple..." The Hokage paused to let it sink in. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect... I don't think... I don't think that is a very good idea..." said Katan. "Non-sense... You can be a passing author(ess) who has a publisher in Konoha, which would explain why you continuously send letters and copie of your books to us and... and Sasuke can be... well the older man who fell for the author(ess) but because she..." at this point Katan glared. "I am most definitely _not_ a she!" said Katan vehemently. Sasuke snickered...

Hokage sighed before saying. "You have to do this in order to prove your loyalty to this village..." Katan blinked... Then blinked again. "Are you insane? Have you lost what mind that you... you know what ignore that last question... Have you forgotten Naruto?" asked Katan while chancing a glance at Sasuke. "Naruto has already created a name for the both of you... Itamu," Said the hokage silently. Katan gasped at his chosen name... _Itamu... to hurt, to feel a pain... How can he know such things..._ He thought. "What did the dobe name me?" asked Sasuke in a monotone voice. He quirked an eyebrow at Katans' glare. "Ah, Sasuke... Your name... is... " The hokage paused to look at her hand... which held writing on it. This was very un hokage like... She cleared her throat before continuing..."Your name is...Shou..." Sasuke scowled but said nothing.

"What are our last names... or at least my name after I ... 'marry' _him_..." said Katan indicating the male at his right. The hokage chuckled. "Mabara..." she said. Her amusement clear. This time both of the male in her office scowled. "Have you lost your... nevermind... excuse the redundancy of my question..." muttered Katan. "Well..." said the hokage, who obviously wasn't acknowledging the insult, "you should change into a female you now..."

Katan sighed before thinking of the form he wanted to take. After a moment he performed the correct signs. The after a moment, his body began to morph... There was no puff of smoke, just the gradual change from one form to another. The appearance of Katan now was a five feet six long white haired icy blue eyed petite female version of his six foot two original male self. 'She' sighed as she noted the surprise on the face of the two in the room with 'her'. _this is going to be a long mission..._ was her last thought as both she and Sasuke received a scroll.

Indeed it was a long mission... A very long mission... and there was no uprising, but plenty to report to the hokage... through Naruto, of course. 'She' and Sasuke got along just fine... except for when they noticed that the villagers were noticing their normal habits of sleeping in different rooms. Which was abnormal in the case at hand... which caused them to have to share a room... Which was fine and dandy until they had noticed the goings on, or lack there of, in the shared room. Itamu had immediately decided that they needed to leave. It was passed time to return to Konoha. 'She' had even gone so far as to say that she missed Naruto... Ok, 'her' actual words were... "Fuck the mission... I miss Naruto... The Hokage is giving us a wild mission in the hopes that we will better each other... well it's not happening... and I'm worried because I have not received a return letter from Naruto..." So they left... though it was after Sasuke almost stabbed 'her' for saying Naruto's name in a way that he deemed inappropriate.

Hoping everthing would be fine, and everything actually being fine, were two different things. Two exceedingly different things. Naruto had been murdured... That was a sentence so uncomprehensible, so unbelieveable, and inconcieveable, that Katan took more than two weeks to grasp the concept... No more Naruto... That was _not_ something to understand... No, Katan refused to believe it... _Naruto... No more Naruto to receive smiles from... to receive... inspiration from... No Naruto... I wasn't here... I should have been here... So that I could save his life... so that I could make him smile more... so I could fluster him with my hidden feelings that are obvious yet not overly so... it's not fair... so... not fair... I wish... I wish..._

Katan ignored the fact that Sasuke was mourning, that the hokage was mourning, that the other shinobi of the village mourned... All that mattered was that _he_ was gone. All that mattered was that... _Katan_ was mourning. Nothing else mattered. _Why? _ Katan sighed as he stabbed him self in the chest... still murmuring..."I wish..."

The En-

"Why would you write something like this?" asked a young man with blond hair, and soft kind blue eyes, as he wrapped his arms around the figure sitting in front of him. "Well... I was just thinking... what if wishes didn't come true, Shou?" Replied the young female as she leaned into his arms. "Then I would have never met you, Itamu" He said softly before he pulled away and ruffled his mates snow white hair affectionately. "Though, I do wonder why you used our names as the mission names..." he said.

She sighed before standing. "I wanted a part of us in this... Just... just a part of us..." she said softly. "Well, honey..." He paused as the phone rang. He gave a very put upon sigh before he answered it... "Mabara residents..." He said. "Yes... No... Now? What happened...Oh...I'll be there..." he said. Sudden fear gripped Itamu as she saw her husband begin to walk out the door with a call of "We'll continue this later..."

"NO..." She cried as she grabbed her husbands' arm. "Don't go..." she said fiercely. "Hon, I have to... It's my job... I have to document this case in the file and then I have to speak to the family of the deceased... In our five years of marriage, what have I done that was differently?" he asked. "Nothing... but in our five years of marriage when have my senses been wrong? What if my story actually means something?" she said... "Stay," she implored. He shook his head. "Things will be just fine...You'll see..."He said with amusement dancing in his eyes. This did nothing to calm her nerves. "Please... I wish you would just listen to me..." she said painedly. "Things will be fine..." said her husband again, before he walked out of the door and got into his car. "I love you, hon" he said. She called out an "I love you too" but it was muted by the roar of the engine as he cranked the car. He waved at her before he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

Later that night as Itamu was watching tv, an announcement came on. ":There was an accident on...:" Everything else droaned out as Itamu clicked the tv off, and went to bed. She knew that car... she knew the man in that car... she knew that man was dead... She lie down on her bed, the only evidence of her sorrow was a single tear that fell down the side of her face, and by that time she was already gone. She never woke again.

AN: I was curious how this would turn out... I enjoyed writing it but I'm very curious as to how it will go over with every one else... I'm terribly sorry for the confusion. If it was confusing. At any rate... please leave a reveiw.

That button right there

II  
II  
II  
II

V

V

V  
v  
v  
V  
V

Please reveiw...

V


End file.
